With the demand for electronic devices having high-level functions, the use of functional ceramic components has been increased for integration of electronic devices. Examples of functional ceramic components include a chip varistor and a chip thermistor. The chip varistor prevents malfunctioning of an electronic device by protecting a semiconductor device of the electronic device from electrostatic discharge, and the thermistor has a temperature-dependent resistance to inform an active component such as a microcomputer of an abnormal temperature condition.
Generally, a ceramic component can be manufactured by stacking green sheets corresponding to functional ceramic sheets or forming a functional ceramic paste layer using a thick-layer printing method.
In a thick-layer printing method using a chip resistor manufacturing technique, functional ceramic powder is mixed with an ethyl cellulose binder and a fixer including an emulsifier and glass frit to form functional ceramic paste. Then, a thick layer is formed on an insulation ceramic base by a screen printing method using the functional ceramic paste. Thereafter, the insulation ceramic base including the thick layer is fired to form a functional ceramic chip component. Here, the insulation ceramic base including the thick layer is fired (heat treated) at a predetermined temperature such that the glass frit included in the functional ceramic paste can be fused and bonded to the insulation ceramic base. Through the heat treatment, the functional ceramic paste is formed into a functional ceramic sheet exhibiting electrical properties.
In the structure of the functional ceramic component formed by the thick-layer printing method, the insulation ceramic base functions as a basic structure for maintaining the mechanical strength and dimensions of the functional ceramic component.